Brother of the Sun
by spiralgamer
Summary: Rewrite of Brother of the Sun. There are two organizations of Persona users at war with each other. The Hands of Anarchy, who just want to watch the world burn, and Heiwa, who wish to stop them. Seth Carter and his brother are members of Heiwa and when he's sent to Tatsumi Port Island, he'll encounter new allies and enemies alike.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the official rewrite of Brother of the Sun! I took into account the constructive criticism from the reviews of the original story and decided to make something that wasn't just the game's story with a character added. I'm actually adding a story that complements the original while still feeling like its own separate entity. Seth is still going to be the main character, but he's going to be involved with a different group of characters than before, at least in the beginning. He and his group are going to run into SEES once in a while, but the focus will be on the OCs. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rewrite of Brother of the Sun!**

* * *

><p><em>April 6, 2009, Monday, Morning<em>

In a hotel in Tokyo, lying on one of the beds was a young man with short, dark brown hair and green eyes, was about five-foot-ten and wearing a pair of green boxers. This man was **Seth Carter** (Age 16). He looked over at the bed next to his to see a slightly younger boy with slightly longer hair of the same color, hazel eyes and three inches shorter than him. That was his younger brother, **Luke Carter** (Age 14). Ever since three years ago, they were brought to Japan because they had special abilities that a particular organization found interesting, Persona.

The secret organization that brought them all the way from America is called **Heiwa**. They formed due to an underground organization of mentally insane Persona-users rising up called **The Hands of Anarchy**. The Hands of Anarchy's goal is in their title, cause anarchy and chaos regardless of its shape, form or size. Heiwa was formed to prevent them from doing so. Both organizations have been around for over 10 years and both sides have been recruiting anyone who may have the Persona ability, though both are very small with only a handful of individuals as members. During the three years Seth and Luke have been with Heiwa, they were forced to hone their Persona abilities and learn the Japanese language.

Seth then heard his cell phone ring and he answered it. "Hello?"

"_Mr. Carter, once you and your brother are awake please come to my office."_ A man said over the phone.

"What's this ab-" Seth was about to ask, but the man hung up and he sighed. "I wonder what Director Matsuzawa wants…"

* * *

><p>After getting dressed, Seth and Luke made their way through the bustling streets of Tokyo. Seth was wearing a yellow, thin shirt underneath a black jacket and jeans while Luke had glasses, a blue shirt and brown cargo pants.<p>

The older brother looked at his younger brother and saw that he wasn't particularly comfortable around so many people. Seth had no problems interacting with people, but Luke was the exact opposite except around their family. In response to this, Seth stood very close to Luke.

"Don't worry, Luke." Seth said in an assuring tone. "We're almost there."

Luke didn't respond at all, instead he kept walking alongside his brother.

"How do you expect to get a girlfriend if you never open your mouth in public?" Seth asked jokingly.

Luke simply blushed and leered at Seth.

"Heheh, I'm only teasing you." Seth said.

They made their way down an alley and kept moving until they reached a manhole cover and Seth rhythmically knocked on it. A second or two passed before someone pushed the manhole to the side and the two brothers dropped down into the sewers below. The person who let them in was a Heiwa guard who closed the entrance to the sewer, pressed a keypad that was on the wall and a hidden passageway revealed itself. The boys entered the passageway before it closed again and they kept walking until they arrived at a medium-sized room where about dozen people were on computers.

"Mr. Carter, good morning." A man walked up to them. He had a grey suit on, smooth dark hair and a prominent moustache. This man was **Tadashi Matsuzawa** (Age 35), the founder of Heiwa.

"Good morning, Director Matsuzawa." Seth greeted him.

"Good morning, Director Matsuzawa." Luke politely bowed.

"Luke, may I have a word with your brother in private, please?" Matsuzawa asked.

"S-sure." Luke replied.

Matsuzawa led Seth away and toward a door that led to a small office and they took their seats.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Seth asked.

"I've watched you and your brother hone your abilities over the last three years and I'm quite impressed with how far you've both come." Matsuzawa said. "I'm assigning you to our Tatsumi Port Island base. While you're there, you and the others stationed there will be attending Gekkoukan High School."

"What about Luke?" Seth asked.

"He's still rather young, so he's going to continue his training here."

"W-wait…" Seth stood up. "I'm going away, but Luke is staying here?"

"That's right."

"With all due respect, Director Matsuzawa, Luke needs me here. Without me, there's no way he'd be able to handle the outside world."

"Which is why he needs some time away from you. He needs to learn to overcome his social anxiety on his own."

Seth started to become a bit angry. "You don't understand. Luke needs me. He needs his big brother with him."

The entire time, Matsuzawa had a calm, collected expression on his face. "He'll never grow up that way. You are to pack your things and say your farewells by the end of the day."

Seth took several deep breaths through his nose and glared at Matsuzawa. "… Alright…"

* * *

><p><em>April 6, 2009, Monday, Evening<em>

Later that night, Seth was on a train heading for Tatsumi Port Island. As he sat in his seat he thought back on what had happened between him and Luke earlier.

_(Begin Flashback)_

_Seth and Luke were in their hotel room as the former was packing various clothes, manga and other items._

"_I really didn't want it to come to this, Luke, but it's the Director's orders." Seth said._

"_What if they finally assign me to a location?" Luke asked. "I won't be able to talk to anyone. You know I'm not comfortable with people."_

_Seth then gave Luke a warm, comforting hug as a tear fell from his face. "… I know."_

_(End Flashback)_

*I hope you'll be all right, Luke…* Seth thought as he looked out the window and took in the sights that passed by.

Holstered on his waist was a gun-like device Matsuzawa referred to as an Evoker, which would be necessary for him to summon his Persona there. Thankfully, when security checked it out they concluded that it was a toy and allowed him through.

* * *

><p><em>April 6, 2009, Monday, Late Night<em>

It was almost midnight and Seth's train finally arrived at Tatsumi Port Island. He grabbed his luggage and proceeded off the train and towards a map of the city.

"Let's see…" Seth muttered as he looked at the map and the address given to him.

A young man with blue hair, black jacket, headphones, white shirt and black pants came up to the map and looked at a slip of paper he was holding. Seth noticed him and examined his outfit.

"You attending Gekkoukan?" Seth asked.

"Huh?" The boy removed his headphones and turned to look at him.

"Your uniform." Seth said. "Are you attending Gekkoukan High School?"

"Y-yeah." The boy nodded. "I just transferred here."

"Well, I hope we share classes together." Seth held out his hand. "The name's Seth Carter. What's yours?"

The boy looked at his hand for a minute before shaking it. "Minato Arisato."

"Nice to meet you, Minato." Seth said. "It's getting late, so we should head to our dorms as soon as possible."

Just as the clock hit midnight, all electronics powered down, the lighting turned into a sickly green, puddles of blood stained the floors and most of the people around him were replaced with coffins.

*Is this… The Dark Hour that Matsuzawa mentioned?* Seth thought.

He watched Minato, who wasn't turned into a coffin, walk away.

*He doesn't seem to be affected by it like most people.* He continued thinking. *Could he… Maybe…*

* * *

><p>Seth continued making his way through Tatsumi Port Island until he arrived at a three floor building.<p>

"This must be the place." Seth muttered to himself.

Just as he was about to knock on the door, a voice came from the other side.

"The crow caws at midnight." A monotone, uninterested female voice said.

"And turns into a coffin because of the Dark Hour. This is Seth Carter. Can you please let me in?"

"How do I know you're really him?" The voice asked.

"Emi, who is that?" Another female voice, a much more cheerful one, asked from the other side of the door.

"He says he's Seth Carter, but how can we know for sure?" The dull voice asked.

"Hold on, Mr. Carter." The cheerful voice said.

The door opened up to show a cute young woman with short pink hair, brown eyes, a purple-colored Gekkoukan uniform and matching leggings.

"I'm sorry about Emi." She said. "We can't help but get suspicious of people who are walking around during the Dark Hour."

"I don't blame you." Seth said as he entered and the door closed behind him closed.

"My name is **Homura Ryukawa** (Age 16)." The girl introduced herself. "Right to your left is **Emi Tsukino** (Age 16)."

Seth turned to see another girl with pale skin, long black hair, purple eye-shadow, a completely black Gekkoukan uniform with black pants, black leggings, black shoes and a white skull design on the shirt.

"Is there anyone else in this dorm?" Seth asked.

"Two guys." Homura answered. "But they're both asleep right now, so you'll meet them in the morning. We only stayed up so we could greet you."

"I'm always up at this time of night." Emi said, still talking in that uninterested tone.

"You should go unpack your things and go to bed." Homura said. "We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Just then the lighting turned back to normal and the electricity came back, illuminating the room much to Emi's misfortune as she just hissed and covered her eyes.

"Let me show you to your room." Homura said. "Emi, make sure you lock up, okay?"

Homura led Seth up to the second floor, which had a total of four rooms, and they stopped at the last door on the right.

"Here it is." Homura said. "The boys' rooms are on the second floor and the girls' are on the third floor. I'm the first one on the right if you ever need anything. Anyway, good night."

Homura went upstairs and Seth went into his room to see it completely empty save for a bed, a closet, a television set and a few shelves. He laid his luggage down on the ground and lied down on his bed. He pulled out his cell phone, pressed a variety of numbers and waited for someone to pick up. It went straight to voicemail and he had a disappointed look on his face.

"… Hey, Luke." Seth said. "It's Seth. I just wanted to check up on you and let you know that I made it to the dorm okay. The people here seem nice so far… Well, I just called so you wouldn't worry. I hope you're doing okay. Just hand in there…"

He hung up, stripped down into his birthday suit and went to sleep. Seth preferred sleeping in the nude, so whenever he was sleeping alone he would take advantage of it.

* * *

><p><em>April 7, 2009, Wednesday, Early Morning<em>

Seth's alarm clock went off and he slammed his fist against it while his naked body was still laying face-down.

"Ugh… I'm not a morning person…" He groaned as he slowly got out of bed so he wouldn't get a morning migraine.

Once he was standing on the floor, he walked over to one of his suitcases and started rummaging through some clothes in it when the door was suddenly opened by Homura.

"Carter-kun, are you a-" Homura stopped when she saw Seth's stand up with his bare ass facing her. Her face became so red that she could be confused with a tomato and slammed the door shut.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly screamed.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Seth questioned before sighing. "I'll be right out."

Seth put on a pair of green boxers, then his yellow shirt followed by the traditional Gekkoukan High School jacket and pants. He got his school bag together, slung it over his shoulder and walked out of his room with Homura following him downstairs.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." Homura said.

"Why would I?" Seth questioned. "If anything, you'd be the one with the urge to tell someone. My mother always told me and my brother we're so handsome that girls won't be able to resist us."

"Yyyyeah, no." Homura said.

They arrived downstairs to see Emi and two guys waiting for them by the front door downstairs. The one to walk up to Seth and Homura had medium-length ivory hair, grey eyes and was wearing a white version of the male Gekkoukan uniform over his skinny body.

"So you're the new guy?" The guy asked. "Nice to meet ya. I'm **Daichi Mizushima** (Age 15)."

"Seth Carter." Seth shook hands with Daichi.

"So, how did it feel to wake up to the sight of the sexy Homura?" Daichi asked. "She's easily the sexiest girl at Gekkoukan."

"Let's just say it was uncomfortable…" Seth scratched the back of his head.

"Why?" Daichi asked.

"Never mind that." Homura said. "Daichi's the only first year in our dorm, the rest of us are juniors."

"Wait, so you're saying Seth's my senpai?" Daichi asked. "Damn, I was hoping for another person my own age."

"Aren't you only a year younger than me, though?" Seth asked. "Sorry to change the subject, but I've yet to be introduced to you." Seth pointed to the other guy.

He had very short, light blue hair and wore his Gekkoukan uniform with its sleeves tied around his neck like it was a cape.

"I am the great **Nobuo Ueda** (Age 16)!" He introduced himself flamboyantly. "Everyone here except Mizushima is a second year, just so you know."

"… Why is he talking like a cheesy superhero?" Seth whispered to Homura.

"That's just who he is." Homura whispered back. "He never explained why."

"And you're all Persona users?" Seth asked.

"If you're in Heiwa and not a Persona user, you've got a desk job." Daichi replied.

"You've already met me and Emi here." Homura said to Seth.

Emi just remained quiet and stood a couple of feet away from everyone else.

"Why is she standing there?" Seth asked.

"You mean Goth over there?" Daichi asked. "That's just how she is. She'll follow us to school if that's what you're concerned about."

* * *

><p>They took the monorail to their destination and stood in their spots as a group. Emi was gritting her teeth and growling.<p>

"… There's too many people here…" Emi muttered to herself.

Homura looked to Seth and noticed that he let out a loud sigh.

"Is something wrong, Seth?" Homura asked.

"It's just… I'm worried about my little brother." Seth answered. "I had to leave him back in Tokyo and there might be a chance I'll never see him again… I've been there all his life to protect him… That was who I was… But now…"

"Don't worry about it for now." Homura placed her hand on Seth's shoulder. "Think of this as a fresh start. I'm not saying to stop protecting your brother, but just find something else to forge your identity."

Seth thought about her words for a moment. *She has a point… Eventually, Luke will need to be on his own and I can't continue protecting him… With this fresh start, I should just accept anything that comes at me with an open mind.*

"We're almost there!" Homura pointed out the window. "Look outside!"

Just as they were passing a large building, they could finally see a large campus sitting right by the water.

*So that's Gekkoukan High School…* Seth thought. *It's huge…* He then turned to see Minato standing next to a brown-haired girl with a pink shirt and black skirt. *Is that Minato… Well, I shouldn't be surprised. He DID say he was attending… He can't be with Heiwa, but he must be a Persona user if he can walk around during the Dark Hour. I wonder if I should tell the others about him… On second thought, he might not be aware he has the potential. I'll just keep quiet about it for now.*

The monorail stopped and everyone got off. The five teens went to the bulletin board in the first floor lobby to look at the class assignments. Seth found his name under Class 2-F, which also listed 'Ryukawa, Homura' and 'Arisato, Minato'.

"Great, we're in the same homeroom, Seth!" Homura said, sounding excited.

*And so is Minato.* Seth though before turning to Homura and smiling. "It's always nice to know you'll be sharing a class with friends."

"Weird, I never thought you'd be this friendly, Carter-senpai." Daichi said. "I was expecting another moody and broody, like Emi-chan. Ow!"

Daichi felt something quickly kick him in the shin and he turned to see Emi looking like she hadn't moved an inch from that spot.

"Geez, learn to take a joke!" Daichi said.

"The opening ceremonies will be starting soon." Emi said.

"To the auditorium!" Nobuo proudly proclaimed before making a mad dash toward the auditorium.

"… Again, we don't know." Daichi shrugged.

"Did he check to see-" Seth was about to ask.

Nobuo ran back, examined the class assignments and ran back in the direction he came.

"Looks like somebody is looking for attention." Seth said.

"From what I hear, he's surprisingly quiet in class." Homura said.

"It's hard to imagine a guy like that sitting down without so much as a peep." Seth said.

The rest of them made their way to the auditorium for the opening ceremonies.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on Tatsumi Port Island in a large hotel room, a figure with a white cloak and hood stood in front of his wall-sized window to look out into the sunny city.<p>

"He has returned…" They said. "And the moon is almost full… Soon our plans here will be set into motion…"

Emblazoned on the torso of his cloak was a black, upside-down A inside a circle that appeared to be on the palm of a hand.

"It almost makes me anxious for the Fall."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Before you make any assumptions, I didn't base Seth, or even Luke, on myself… sort of. What I mean is that I mainly based them off Anna and Elsa from _Frozen_ with Seth being like Anna and Luke being like Elsa; one's a social butterfly while the other is an awkward introvert. However, I did give them a few of my personality traits and if anything Luke is much more like me than Seth. Unfortunately, there will be little to no sight of Luke in this story because I'm saving him for a later story. As for certain plot holes such as how a small organization could have decent funding, those will be explained later in the story. Sorry I couldn't get a battle scene in, but I promise I will for the next chapter. I just wanted to focus on introducing the characters to start out, but I'll be fleshing them out a bit more in the next chapter as well. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! This time we'll be seeing our characters fight against Shadows. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>April 7, 2009, Tuesday, Morning<em>

In the school's auditorium, every student and teacher in the school was in attendance. As the principal's speech started to get too boring and long-winded, most of the students started talking much to the teachers' expense. Homura was still trying her best to pay attention to the speech, but the noise from the audience made it difficult to make anything out.

"Seth, do you know what he's-" Homura was about to ask Seth, who was sitting right next to her.

However, she noticed that Seth had nodded off in his seat. At first she tried to lightly tap his arm, only to have no response from him. After a couple of taps, she slapped him in the arm and his eyes shot open.

"Waazza!" Seth exclaimed as he snapped awake.

"Seth…" Homura whispered. "You fell asleep during the principal's speech!"

"Sorry…" Seth whispered back. "When it comes to school, I get bored easily."

"How long have you been asleep?"

"Um… Last I heard was something about a job worth doing."

"You've been asleep since the beginning?!"

"… No?"

Homura just sighed in exasperation.

* * *

><p><em>April 7, 2009, Tuesday, After School<em>

Once the last class had ended, Homura leaned in toward Seth, who was sitting in the seat right in front of him.

"Be back at the dorm by 8:00." She whispered. "I'll explain later."

"What?" Seth asked as he turned to face her.

Homura was already out of her seat and carrying her bags. "See you back at the dorm." She cheerily said before leaving the classroom.

Seth was left dumbfounded for a few seconds until he heard someone yelling.

"Listen!"

He looked to see Minato standing with a guy with a goatee and a girl wearing a pink shirt and black skirt arguing with the goatee guy.

"I just met him yesterday and there's absolutely nothing between us!" The girl yelled again before sighing. "Geez… I've gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team. But you better not start any rumors!"

The girl walked away and Seth quietly chuckled to himself.

"Why do I get the feeling Homura and I would have had a very similar conversation?" Seth mumbled to himself.

"Ah, who cares?" The goatee guy scoffed. "No one takes rumors seriously, anyway. She's so paranoid…"

Seth walked up to Minato. "I see we're in the same class."

"Huh?" Minato turned around. "Oh, hey, Seth." He said in a voice that sounded almost uninterested.

"I see you've already made a few friends." Seth patted Minato on the shoulder before turning to Junpei. "The name's Seth Carter. I just transferred here, same as Minato here."

"I'm Junpei Iori." The goatee guy pointed his thumb to himself. "So you're American?"

"I moved to Japan a few years ago." Seth said. "Let's just say I have a new guardian looking after me."

"Something tells me it's gonna be a fun year." Junpei said. "I can feel it!"

The three guys left the school together, chatting about a variety of things before heading back to their respective dorms for the night.

* * *

><p><em>April 7, 2009, Tuesday, Evening<em>

Seth came back to the dorm to see Homura, Daichi, Nobuo and Emi sitting in the lounge.

"Good." Daichi said. "You made it. I'm missing the girls tonight."

"You have girlfriends?" Seth asked.

"He's talking about his porn." Emi said. "Mizushima's a complete perv."

"D-don't say that out loud!" Daichi panicked.

"Anyway, Ryukawa, mind telling our new recruit about the mission?" Nobuo asked.

"My first day here and there's already a mission?" Seth questioned. "I was hoping to be lazy for the next few days."

Homura nodded. "Seth, I heard from Headquarters that you're good with directions."

"I am." Seth said. "I have a really good memory when it comes to locations."

"Good, we'll need it for where we're going." Homura said.

"Huh?" Seth looked at them quizzically. "Where are we going?"

* * *

><p><em>April 7, 2009, Tuesday, Late Night<em>

Seth, Homura, Daichi, Emi and Nobuo, each armed with an Evoker, arrived at the closed gates of Gekkoukan High School, with nobody else around in the area. Daichi was also carrying a bunch of weapons: a pair of gauntlets, a large shield, a scythe, a double-sided sword and a revolver.

"What are we doing here?" Seth asked. "Are we sneaking into the school or something? I signed up to stop the Hands of Anarchy, not play practical jokes on the teachers."

"I wish we were doing that." Emi grumbled.

"It's almost midnight." Homura said as she checked her watch to see that it was 11:59.

"Take in the awesome sight you're about to see." Nobuo said.

"Seriously, who talks like that?" Seth asked in exasperation.

The clock struck midnight and the lighting turned green, signaling that the Dark Hour had come once again. The second the Dark Hour arrived, the school began to bend, twist, contort and transfigure until it took the form of an enormous tower. Seth looked in awe at the sight that occurred before him.

"What… What is this?" Seth asked.

"This is Tartarus." Homura answered. "Every night during the Dark Hour, the school transforms into this massive tower. When it's over, the school turns back to normal."

Seth looked back toward the main city to see that no other buildings had changed like the school did.

"How come the school changes shape, but nothing else?" Seth asked.

"That's what we're here to find out." Daichi replied. "We might find a clue within Tartarus. It's also a good place for us to strengthen our abilities."

"Countless Shadows are crawling all over the place in there." Nobuo said. "Fighting the enemy is the only way we can get stronger."

"I'm going to enjoy tearing those Shadows apart…" Emi mumbled.

Seth took a step back away from Emi in fear. "Shall we enter?"

The five of them entered the front gates of Tartarus and into a lobby-like area with a staircase leading to a large golden gate. Seth looked around to see that nothing else was there.

"I thought there were supposed to be Shadows here." Seth said.

"They patrol the floors beyond the staircase." Nobuo said.

"Since this is your first day, we'll just explore the first floor to give you a feel for the place." Daichi said. "Come on, let's get going."

They all started to walk toward the staircase until Seth stopped when he saw a blue butterfly fly right in front of him. Homura turned around to see him just staring at nothing.

"Seth, is something wrong?" Homura asked.

"Sorry, I just saw a butterfly." Seth shook his head.

"What butterfly?" Daichi asked as he looked around. "I don't see anything."

"It was glowing and blue." Seth said. "How could you not see it?"

Everyone just looked at him like he was crazy.

"… Okay, even I think he's acting a bit loopy." Nobuo said.

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow." Daichi said. "Seth, you should really clear your head before coming to fight Shadows."

"I-I'm not hallucinating!" Seth argued. "I'm ready to fight! Isn't that why I was commissioned here?"

"Alright." Homura said. "But if you start spacing out during any battles, we're heading back to the dorm."

"You're too nice, Homura." Daichi said. "If only you were that nice when I look at your boobs."

Seth didn't pay much attention to it before, but Daichi's comment just made him realize that Homura had really large breasts. While he looked at them for a second, he just briefly jammed his eyes shut and opened them once that perverted thought was out of his head.

"A-anyway, let's get going." Seth said.

They entered the door at the top of the staircase that led to what appeared to be the school's hallway only the layout was completely different and puddles of blood could be seen on the ground.

"Not surprised the inside looks like our school." Seth said.

"Alright, here are our weapons." Daichi said.

Homura took the gauntlets and placed them on her hands, Nobuo took the revolver and loaded it with bullets and Emi took the scythe. Then Daichi walked up to Seth and handed him the double-sided sword.

"I was told this was your weapon of choice." Daichi said.

Seth took the sword and examined it.

"I'm curious." Daichi said. "Why did you choose that over a regular sword?"

"You get the versatility of a normal sword, but the double-sided one always reminds me of how even one mistake from me or my opponent can mean the difference between victory and defeat." Seth answered before looking at Emi. "So you use a scythe, too?"

"What's it to you?" Emi asked.

"Nothing, it's just… My little brother really likes that weapon…"

As Seth continued looking at the sword, memories of him and Luke started to surface.

_(Begin Flashback)_

_Seven years ago, in an American home's backyard Seth and Luke were playing with toy weapons. Seth was carrying a plastic double-sided store and Luke had a scythe from his previous Halloween costume as the Grim Reaper. They were pretending they were knights in a fantasy world they made up, playing and laughing the entire time._

_(End Flashback)_

Seth smiled and clenched his weapon tighter.

"Seth, are you okay?" Homura asked with genuine concern on her face.

"Are you spacing out again?" Daichi asked. "That's it, we're going home."

"Don't be such a dick." Seth said. "I'm raring to go."

"A Shadow's coming!" Emi said as she readied for battle.

In front of them appeared a black blob with arms coming out of its form and a blue mask on its face with the symbol 'I' on its forehead.

"It's a Cowardly Maya." Nobuo said. "This won't be a problem."

"Nobuo's right." Homura said. "This is one of the weaker Shadows. You can probably take it out on your own. You know how to fight Shadows, right?"

"Of course I do." Seth said. "Just aim for their weakness and once they're all down, we go all out." Seth pointed his Evoker at his head, ready to pull the trigger. "… Helios!"

Seth fired the Evoker and with the sound of shattering glass, behind him appeared a man with an eagle's head, red wings, talons for feet and wearing a golden cloak with a red cape. Helios held out its hand and a small burst of fire exploded in front of the Cowardly Maya, causing it to disintegrate upon defeat.

"Wow, you're pretty strong." Daichi said.

"A worthy ally to fight by our side." Nobuo nodded.

After Helios disappeared, Seth turned around to face them.

"… Before we continue on, I have a question." Seth said. "If you need a map, how come you just didn't draw one out as you explored?"

"The layout of Tartarus changes by the day." Homura answered. "A floor could be small and simply one day and incredibly large and complex the next. It's best to have someone with a really good sense of direction without a navigation Persona user to keep track of where we are."

"None of you seriously have any sense of direction?" Seth questioned.

Nobody responded to Seth's question.

"… Are you fucking kidding me?!" Seth shouted. "You're members of Heiwa! Wouldn't they make sure that their field agents have basic navigation skills? And while we're at it, how come you can't find your way through one floor of this place when you can find your way to school without any problems?!"

"… The school doesn't have Shadows trying to kill us." Daichi raised his finger.

Seth's eye twitched and he was about to yell again when he saw someone in a white cloak, a white cloth wrapped around their face to conceal its identity except for the eyes and wielding a halberd about to bring his weapon down on Daichi.

"BEHIND YOU!" Seth screamed.

Daichi tried to look behind him to see what Seth was talking about, but Nobuo tackled him and they both rolled out of the way as the halberd's blade struck the floor. Homura and Emi ran over to Seth's side and the former noticed the emblem on the figure's torso.

"He's with the Hands of Anarchy!" Homura shouted.

"Can we take him?" Seth asked.

"I don't think that' a good idea." Homura answered. "These guys are trained to kill us. We'll be lucky if any of us make it out alive."

"Then I'll buy you some time." Seth stepped forward with his double-sided sword in his right hand and his Evoker in his left.

"Seth, stop!" Homura tried to hold him back. "We have more experience fighting. It's better if you leave it to us."

"Did you just see the guy nearly split open Daichi's head?" Seth asked.

As Nobuo and Daichi regrouped with their allies, the latter contorted his lips in guilt from Seth's question.

"You four just get out of here." Seth said. "We don't know if this guy's alone or not."

"Seth…" Homura said.

"Go behind me, turn right and you should see the stairs back to the lobby." Seth interrupted.

"But-" Homura was about to say.

"Are you done yet?" The figure asked. "I've been nice enough to let your friend give you a chance to escape, but it won't matter. I can deal with him and come after the rest of you."

"I've had enough of this!" Seth said as he pointed his Evoker at his head. "I'm taking this guy on while the rest of you escape!" Then he thought to himself. *I can no longer protect Luke… but I can protect my friends!* "PERSONA!"

Seth ran toward the figure, shot his Evoker at his head and summoned Helios. A pillar of flames appeared behind him to block Homura, Daichi, Nobuo and Emi from the figure.

"Seth!" Homura shouted.

"Get going!" Seth shouted.

"We don't have any choice now." Nobuo said. "He's giving his life to save ours and there's no changing his mind."

Homura wanted to say something, but gave up and looked down at the ground.

"Let's go!" Emi said as she ran off.

Nobuo and Daichi ran off with Emi, but Homura looked back at the pillar of flames one more time before following the rest of her allies. On the other side of the flames, Seth and the figure stared each other down.

"You'll regret your decision to face me, boy." The figure said. "Hades!"

Behind the figure appeared a large man with most of his body surrounded in what looked like blue, ethereal flames, chains wrapped all over its body, gleaming red eyes and a muzzle made out of bones. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that there were screams coming from the flames, revealing that the flames were actually the souls of the dead. The figure held out his arm and a purple circle appeared in front of Seth.

"Oh, shit!" Seth quickly rolled to the side and avoided the purple stream that erupted from the circle. "I see you use Darkness skills."

"And you use Fire skills." The figure said. "But it seems your Persona is weak to Darkness skills."

"Well, time to show you what else I've got up my sleeve!" Seth said as he fired his Evoker at his head again.

As Helios appeared again, a circle of light appeared underneath the figure and he leapt out of the way to avoid the light stream that came out of it.

"I see you also use Light skills." The figure said. "But that won't save you."

"We'll see about that!" Seth said.

As the figure charged at Seth with his halberd, Seth fired his Evoker again and a small explosion of flames burst in front of the figure, leaving a small cloud of smoke. Seth kept his eyes on the cloud, waiting to see whether or not the figure survived the blast or not. In a flash, the figure leapt out of the smoke cloud and swung his halberd down. Seth tried to jump out of the way, but he was too slow and the blade chopped his right arm off with the double-sided sword still in it.

"GGGAAAAAAH!" Seth screamed in pain.

* * *

><p>As soon as the rest of the Heiwa members arrived back at the Tartarus lobby, they saw no one else around.<p>

"It seems like the coast is clear." Daichi said.

Daichi turned back to check on the others to see Homura looking back inside the labyrinth.

"Homura, come on." Daichi said. "We need to get out of here."

"… You guys go back to the dorm." Homura said.

"What?" Daichi asked.

"I'm going back to help Seth!" Homura said as she ran back into the labyrinth.

"Homura, stop!" Nobuo shouted.

"Let her go, Nobuo." Emi said before a devilish smirk scrawled over her face. "I have a feeling things are going to go our way."

* * *

><p>As Seth was kneeling on the ground while clutching his dismembered arm, the figure pointed his halberd at his face.<p>

"I told you it was futile." The figure said. "Now you'll die for your arrogance."

Seth just glared at the figure and gritted his teeth. "Heheheh… I'm not going to let you kill me…" He pointed his Evoker at his head once more. "I control my destiny! PERSONA!"

After shooting the Evoker at his head again, a man wearing golden armor with its face concealed in shadows except for its white eyes underneath a golden helmet adorned with red feathers and carrying a spear and a shield.

"Two Personas?!" The figure gasped.

"_Thou art I, I am thou."_ The new manifestation said. _"From the sea of thine soul, I cometh. I am Jason, the Golden Hero."_

With a thrust of his spear, Jason pierced the figure's left arm, causing it to fall to the ground.

"GRAAAAAGH!" The figure shouted as he clutched the wound and looked at Seth and Jason in profound fear. "What… What are you?!"

Seth smirked and Jason pierced the figure through the chest. The figure gargled blood until he took his last breath and the life disappeared from his body. With the battle over, the flames dissipated, Jason disappeared and Seth fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"What… what did I just do…" Seth muttered under his breath.

"Seth!" He could hear Homura's voice calling to him as she ran to his side. "SETH! Oh my God, your arm!"

Seth lost consciousness just as he saw Homura's body kneeling next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What just happened? I think it's pretty obvious. If Aigis was able to awaken to the power of the wild card, so can anyone else if they have the potential. I do plan on making Social Links for Seth, though I don't plan to make as many of them as original as possible. As for the new Persona Seth acquired, it is Jason from the legend _Jason and the Argonauts_. For anyone who still thinks Seth isn't very interesting, something you'll notice next chapter is that he has no regard for his own physical health, in both good and bad ways. In other news, wasn't that _Persona 5_ trailer awesome? That only raised more questions about the game. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned for next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Seth felt like he was regaining consciousness and found himself in what appeared to be an ascending elevator with blue furnishings, including a table and a couple of chairs on each side.<p>

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

Seth noticed he was sitting in one of the chairs, his right arm still missing, and sitting across from him was a creepy-looking old man with crazy eyes and a long nose with a girl and a young man standing by each side. Both the girl and man had glowing yellow eyes and wore what appeared to be blue and black uniforms like they were the elevator's attendants.

"Where… where am I?" Seth asked. "Am I dead?"

"You are fast asleep in the real world." The man with the long nose said. "My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance." He then motioned his hands toward the young man and girl. "This is Theodore and Elizabeth. They are residents here, like myself."

"It's an honor to meet you." Theodore politely bowed to Seth.

"Pleased to meet you." Elizabeth greeted.

"But that still doesn't answer my first question." Seth said.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." Igor replied. "I find your presence here quite curious. You are not the guest we were expecting."

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked. "Was there someone else that's supposed to be here?"

"Perhaps this will clarify things." Igor motioned his hands and a series of cards spread out on the table. He flipped over one of the cards to show a tarot card with another underneath it. "It seems your original Arcana was that of the Sun, but a recent change in your psyche has awakened you to the power of the Fool."

Seth didn't quite understand what he was talking about.

"He's referring to fortune telling." Theodore said. "Each Persona is aligned with a particular Arcana and their users tend to have the same one."

"Normally, only those who have entered a contract can enter the Velvet Room." Elizabeth said. "Shall we kick him out?"

Seth thought about everything he took in for a moment and processed all the information given.

"… I'm willing to sign a contract." Seth said. "But I just have one question before I do. This 'change in my psyche'… Will this new power allow me to protect my friends?"

"The only catch of this contract is that you must assume all responsibility for the choices that you make." Igor said. "Whatever you do with this newfound power is up to you."

"Then I'll gladly sign." Seth said before realizing his missing arm. "Please pardon me if my signature is awful. I usually write with my right hand."

With a snap of his fingers, Igor summoned a slip of paper and a pen that Seth grabbed with his left hand and to the best of his ability inscribed his signature on the bottom of the contract. It was sloppy, but Igor accepted it regardless.

"Hold on to this." Igor said.

A blue key appeared in front of Seth and he picked it out of the air.

"So what exactly is this 'power of the Fool'?" Seth asked.

"The Fool, or the wild card, is like the number 0." Igor stated. "Empty, yet filled with infinite possibilities."

"In other words, you have the ability to summon multiple Personae." Theodore said.

"Theo, don't interrupt the Master!" Elizabeth snapped at him.

"This power grows stronger as you develop your emotional ties with others." Igor continued. "The stronger those ties, the more powerful your Persona ability."

Seth looked down at his left hand and clenched it tightly.

"Until we meet again. Farewell."

Everything started to fade and Seth felt like he was losing consciousness again.

* * *

><p><em>April 11, 2009, Saturday, After School<em>

Seth was beginning to regain consciousness, but his vision was incredibly blurry and he could make out a few voices in the room.

"He's been out of it for nearly three days now."

"Maybe he'll never wake up."

"Emi, don't say things like that!"

As Seth's vision started to clear up, he saw that he was in a hospital room with Homura, Daichi, Nobuo and Emi, the last of whom was standing by the corner. When they all saw that he was awake, the first three all gave wide open smiles of joy.

"You're awake!" Homura nearly tackled Seth into a hug.

"Gah! My arm!" Seth exclaimed in pain before noticing something. "… My arm…"

Seth looked down to see that his right arm was reattached to his body and held by a cast.

"Lucky bastard." Daichi grumbled as he saw Homura hugging Seth, but then smiled. "But seriously, I'm glad you're okay."

"Wait, how is my arm back on my body?" Seth asked.

"My Persona uses Ice skills." Daichi said. "I used that to put your arm on ice until we got to the hospital so they could reattach it. Thankfully the Dark Hour ended just as soon as we got you here."

"I'm impressed, though." Nobuo said. "You took on a Hand of Anarchy and emerged victorious."

"Hey, you're almost talking like a normal person, Nobuo." Seth said.

"I… I usually act like that after reading a comic book." Nobuo nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"We were all worried about you, Seth." Homura said. "Even Emi."

"I was not…" Emi turned away to face the corner she was in. "… But I didn't want him to die."

"… I'll take that as a 'she cares'." Seth said. "… Wait, you said I was out for three days?"

"Yeah." Homura nodded.

"Crap, I better take care of my homework!" Seth was about to get off the bed, but Homura pushed him down.

"The doctor said he doesn't want you to leave until your stitches can be removed." Homura said.

"Schoolwork is more important." Seth said. "Besides, it's only a scratch."

"A scratch?! Your arm came off!" Daichi exclaimed. "Besides, don't most people like it when they're off from school and don't have to do homework?"

"I like to keep on top of things." Seth replied before turning to Homura. "Homura, next time, can you bring over my homework so that I can work on it here? I can do the work on my own, but I'd appreciate it if you could write it down for me."

"Sure." Homura nodded. "By the way, I saw how you defeated that Hand of Anarchy. How did you do that?"

"'That'?" Seth asked as he tried to remember. "Oh, you mean THAT! I can summon multiple Personas now."

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Wait, what?!" Nobuo exclaimed.

"Nothing like that's ever happened in a long, long time." Daichi said.

"Well, I guess that settles it." Homura stood up straight. "From now on, you're our group leader, Seth."

Everyone was a little surprised to hear this.

"Huh? W-what?" Seth asked.

"You're quick thinking and abilities allowed us all to survive." Homura stated. "For a while now, I've led our little group, but when I saw you take charge back there it made me realize that you'd make a better leader than me."

"B-but I'm not leader material." Seth said. "I prefer to be the soldier than the commander."

"If you couldn't do it, I wouldn't ask you." Homura said. "Plus, we all agree that you're the best suited to lead us."

"Well… If you insist, then I'll do it." Seth said with an assuring smirk.

"I'm glad to hear it." Homura happily smiled.

"… Tell him about the other night." Emi spoke up.

"Oh, right! I forgot!" Homura replied. "The other night we had Emi search the city for reconnaissance. A giant Shadow appeared and someone tried fighting it, only to get hurt. Why Emi didn't help him is anybody's guess." Homura turned to leer at Emi.

"It wasn't any of my business and I couldn't afford to be seen." Emi said.

"Anyway, he summoned a Persona and the Shadow chased him back to one of the dorms." Homura continued. "The next day while nobody was home, Emi snuck in to gather some information. It turns out a few other Persona users live in that dorm."

"So we could have potential allies?" Seth asked.

"Or we could have potential enemies." Emi said.

"Heiwa gave us strict orders to remain conspicuous, even to other Persona users." Daichi stated.

"Based on what Emi told us, two of the dorm's residents are classmates of yours." Nobuo said.

"Seriously?!" Seth exclaimed.

"Since you've already been acquainted with them, we figured you could get invited to the dorm and see if anyone else lives there." Nobuo said. "Once you're out of the hospital, of course."

"How long will that take?" Seth asked.

"About three weeks." Nobuo answered.

"Three weeks?!"Seth exclaimed. "I can't stay cooped up in this bed for three weeks! Wouldn't it get annoying having Homura writing both our homework?"

"I don't mind." Homura said.

"I still don't like the idea of lying in this bed for three weeks." Seth pouted.

* * *

><p><em>April 12, 2009, Saturday, Daytime<em>

Seth was lying in his bed, watching whatever was on the television at the time since there was nothing else he could do for entertainment.

He sighed. "This is getting so boring… Can't I at least walk around the hospital? That way I can get fresh air and exercise?"

"Hey, how's it goin'?"

Seth looked toward the door and saw Junpei enter wearing his casual clothes.

"Junpei? What are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"I don't know if it's funny or not that two friends of mine are both in the hospital." Junpei shrugged. "But at least you're awake."

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked.

"Minato's in the hospital, too. He's completely out cold right now, but the doctors say he's alive."

"What happened?"

"Dunno. But I heard you got your arm chopped off."

"Yeah… Wasn't exactly pleasant…"

"I wouldn't think so…"

"To add insult to injury, I'm stuck in this hospital for three weeks."

"At least you don't have to be stuck in classes."

"That's funny because… I'd rather be in school than in this bed. At least I'm doing something other than watching random TV sixteen hours a day with my only reprieves when I have to go to the bathroom. At least you and my other friends coming to visit keep me from getting bored."

"So, how is it to have Hottie Homura coming to your bedside every day?"

"Is that what people call her? That's kind of degrading."

"'Hottie' is a compliment. Besides, you're not the only one getting some attention. Yuka-tan's sitting by Minato's side as we speak. What's your secret?"

"Huh?"

"How do you two get chicks like that? Clearly there's something you're not telling the rest of us guys."

Seth chuckled at Junpei's comment. "I really needed that. Thanks for coming to visit me, Junpei."

"No problem, man."

Seth and Junpei spent the next hour or so just talking about girls before he left home for the night.

* * *

><p><em>April 13, 2009, Monday, After School<em>

While Seth was napping from the boring television program, Homura came into the room with two school bags. At first, she just watched him sleeping with a peaceful look on his face and smiled. After a few seconds she walked over to his bed and gently shook his arm.

"Seeeeth… Wake up…" She quietly whispered to him.

However, he was still napping and Homura walked over to the other side of his bed with a look of slight irritation on her face.

"… Wake up, please!"

She punched Seth in his left arm and he finally woke up.

"DYAH!" Seth exclaimed from being startled.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead." Homura said with an innocent smile on her face now. "I brought today's homework over for you."

She handed him a few slips of paper and he read them while holding them in his left hand. For the next couple of hours, Seth asked Homura any questions he had about the homework assignments since he couldn't read the books or be there for the lectures.

* * *

><p>The sun had almost reached the horizon when Seth and Homura finally finished their homework for the day.<p>

"Phew… Glad that's over with for now." Seth said. "Thanks for all your help. I wouldn't have been able to solve these if weren't for your notes."

"You're welcome." Homura said as she began to pack her things. "Do you mind if I stay a little bit longer? I just want to talk."

"About you-know-what?" Seth asked.

"No, JUST talk." She answered before sitting back in the seat next to Seth's bed. "You mentioned you had a broth… Ah… Ah… Achoo!"

Homura sneezed into her left sleeve.

"Bless you." Seth said.

"Oh no!" Homura gasped.

"What?"

"I sneezed on my left!"

"… So?"

"I'm going to be stricken with bad luck until I sneeze into my left again and then my right!"

"… You're kidding, right?"

"I never kid when it comes to bad luck." Homura showed Seth the omamori she kept tied to her bag. "Quick! Make me sneeze again!"

"Don't you think you're being a bit paranoid?"

"NO!"

Homura grabbed the flowers sitting on the table next to Seth's bed and shoved them into her face. Seth just stared at Homura as she went about her little episode. After several seconds of sniffing the flowers, she stopped and placed them back on the table.

"I'll be right back!" She dashed out of the room.

Seth just continued to stare at the door without any idea of how to respond until she finally came back.

"Phew…" She sighed in relief as she made her way back to the seat next to Seth's bed. "My luck's finally back to normal. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about your little brother. What's he like?"

"He's only two years younger than me and… How do I put it? You know how I'm incredibly friendly and a social butterfly?"

"Yeah."

"He's the opposite of that. He can't stand people other than me and our parents. But he's really a sweetheart. I just hope he can find himself a girlfriend that can help bring him out of his shell."

"Sounds like you're quite the sweetheart, yourself." Homura realized what she had just said and blushed. "Uh, don't… take that the wrong way. What about your parents?"

"They're both in the U.S. Marines. It's not often my brother and I get to see them."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I don't get to see my parents often either."

"Work?"

"Yep. My father's a professional sumo wrestler and my mother's his agent."

"Um… I wasn't expecting that. Any brothers or sisters?"

She shook her head. "I'm an only child. It must be nice to have a brother or sister." She then looked at the clock. "I should get going now. I'll come back tomorrow after school so we can talk more."

Homura left the hospital room and Seth grabbed the television remote with his left hand.

"Guess it's back to boring old television for now." He said to himself. "Oh well. At least this is when the entertaining programming comes on."

* * *

><p><em>April 29, 2009, Wednesday, Early Morning<em>

Seth was finally leaving the hospital after three weeks without the use of his right arm, all the stitches removed. He decided to head to school so he could get back into the groove of his normal routine and took the train to Gekkoukan campus. When he finally arrived on campus, he saw that the entire place was empty.

"… Where the hell is everybody?" Seth wondered.

_Light the fire up in the night!_

Seth heard his phone go off and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Seth, where are you?"_ Homura's voice asked over the phone. _"We're at the hospital right now, but they said you left a little while ago."_

"Why are you at the hospital?" Seth asked. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"… _Are you on campus right now?"_

"Yeah, why?"

"_Give me the phone."_

He could hear Emi's voice asking Homura to hand her the phone and after a bit of arguing, a voice finally came through.

"_It's Showa Day."_ Emi said. _"There's no school today, you moron."_

Seth just remained silent, looked at the school again and blankly stared into space.

"… Crap… Anyway, what were you guys thinking about doing today?"

"_Emi, could you please give me back my phone?"_ Homura's voice asked from the other end. _"We were thinking about going to Screen Shot to catch a movie. You want to meet us there, Seth?"_

"Sure. Can you give me directions from the school?"

* * *

><p><em>April 29, 2009, Wednesday, Morning<em>

Seth was making his way to the movie theater 'Screen Shot' and finally arrived at Port Island Station. Just as he walking down the steps, he passed by a beautiful red-haired woman walking in the opposite direction and looked back at her until she was out of sight.

"Hey, Seth!"

Seth looked down the steps to see Homura, Daichi, Nobuo and Emi all grouped together by a movie theater and waving at him. Seth finally reached them and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that." Seth said. "I'm still not familiar with all the Japanese holidays."

"Did she catch your eye, Seth?" Daichi asked with a smug grin.

"Huh?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"You just passed by Mitsuru Kirijo, arguably the hottest lady in our school, aside from Homura maybe." Daichi said.

Homura felt a little insulted by Daichi's comment.

"She's also the student council president and a senior." Nobuo added.

"Kirijo…" Seth mumbled. "Wait! Kirijo as in the Kirijo Group?!"

"She's the daughter of the current leader." Homura said.

"I didn't know we had someone that big in our school!" Seth exclaimed.

"Of course you didn't…" Emi mumbled.

"Crap, our movie's about to start!" Daichi panicked and went into Screen Shot.

The others followed suit and went inside with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! As for the current Social Link stats, here they are.

**Heiwa (Fool) – Rank 1**

**Junpei (Magician) – Rank 1**

**Homura (Lovers) – Rank 1**

By the way, I hope you enjoyed my little references to Monty Python and Persona Q. And Minato is going to get Elizabeth while Seth gets Theo. Stay tuned for next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Seth starts a couple more Social Links and finally gets to see the base of operations for SEES. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>April 30, 2009, Thursday, Early Morning<em>

Seth and Homura were heading toward their homeroom and about to walk up to the staircase.

"Seth, would you mind carrying me up the steps?" Homura asked.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"There are thirteen steps on each flight." Homura said. "I tried going over the last one, but I always nearly fall down."

Seth sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Okay. Get on my back."

Seth squatted down with his hands behind him and Homura climbed onto his back. As Seth picked her up by her legs, the other students in the area couldn't help but stare at the two going up the steps.

"Hey, that American transfer student is carrying Hottie Homura up the stairs."

"Does that mean they're a couple?"

"I bet she's just curious if he's got a big dick."

Seth overheard the gossip and angrily thought to himself. *Do they really think we're THAT shallow?*

They reach the top of the steps and Seth let Homura down.

"Phew, thanks a lot, Seth." Homura said. "I owe you one."

They started to make their way to their homeroom.

"By the way, you mentioned about someone in our class possibly being a Persona-user?" Seth quietly asked.

"You should know him when you see him." Homura quietly answered. "He has shaggy blue hair and blue eyes."

*She talking about him, isn't she?* Seth thought.

They entered their homeroom class and Homura slightly motioned her head and eyes toward Minato, who was simply sitting at his desk waiting for class to start.

*She is.*

* * *

><p><em>April 30, 2009, Thursday, Daytime<em>

As Ms. Toriumi was giving her lecture for the day's class, Seth kept darting his eyes between Minato and his note-taking.

*So my hunch was correct.* Seth thought. *Minato IS a Persona user. But who is he working for? And why? … Crap! I'm missing the lecture!*

Seth quickly returned back to his note-taking, trying desperately to keep up with Ms. Toriumi's lecture.

* * *

><p><em>April 30, 2009, Thursday, After School<em>

With classes done for the day, Seth walked over to Minato while Homura quietly watched him.

"Minato, how are you doing?" Seth asked.

"Oh, hey." Minato said plainly. "Junpei told me you got your arm cut off."

"Yeah, thank God they were able to reattach it." Seth said.

"I know what it's like to be in the hospital for a long time. I was in a coma for over a week recently."

"You're kidding! How did that happen?!"

"I must've just been tired." Minato shrugged.

"Bullshit… Anyway, I was wondering if I could come over to your dorm later?"

"Why?"

"… Because I love you, man…" Seth placed his hand on Minato's shoulder.

There was awkwardness in the air as most of the class stared at them. Homura just sighed in exasperation and slapped herself in the face.

* * *

><p><em>April 30, 2009, Thursday, Evening<em>

Minato and Seth walked all the way to the former's dormitory, the street lights and windows illuminating the dark city streets. Minato opened the front door and Seth examined the interior of the first floor.

"This is a nice dorm you've got here." Seth said. "Certainly better than mine."

"Yo, Seth!"

Seth looked forward to see Junpei coming down the staircase towards him.

"What brings you here?" Junpei asked.

"I just wanted Minato to show me the dorm." Seth answered. "So you live here, too, Junpei?"

"Sure do." Junpei replied.

"Is this just a boys' dorm?" Seth inquired.

"Thankfully this dorm ain't no sausage fest." Junpei said.

"The boys' rooms are on the second floor and the girls' rooms are on the third floor." Minato stated.

"Who else lives here?" Seth asked.

"Minato, who's there?"

A girl came down the same flight of stairs.

*Isn't she that girl Minato came to school with on the first day?* Seth thought before speaking. "I'm Seth Carter, a fellow classmate of Minato and Junpei."

"Oh yeah." She said. "You're that American transfer student. I, uh, didn't think you swung that way."

"Uh… yeah, I watched too many sitcoms growing up." Seth nervously chuckled. "Anyway, might I know your name?"

"I'm Yukari Takeba. I'm in the same class as you guys."

"Are you the only lady in this dorm?" Seth asked.

"Takeba, who are you talking to?"

Seth noticed another person coming down the stairs and it was the same woman he saw the other day.

"Misturu Kirijo." Seth said.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" Mitsuru asked.

"No, I just heard about you from my friends." Seth answered calmly. "I'm Minato, Yukari and Junpei's classmate, Seth Carter. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Carter-kun." Mitsuru said.

"Please don't call me that." Seth said. "Seth-kun is fine."

"Well, sorry to be rude, but you should head home now." Mitsuru said. "It's getting rather late."

"You have a point." Seth said. "My friends are probably waiting for me back at the dorm. Thanks for letting me see your dorm, Minato. Sorry I couldn't stay any longer."

Seth left the front door and walked away on the streets. When he was gone and out of possible earshot, Mitsuru had a serious look on her face.

"I'm sorry to send your friend away so early, but something was off about him." Mitsuru said.

"So it's not just me." Yukari said.

"You think Seth is suspicious?" Junpei questioned. "C'mon, he's harmless!"

"Didn't you say his arm had to get reattached?" Mitsuru asked.

"Well… Yeah, but maybe he got in an accident." Junpei replied.

Mitsuru then turned to Minato. "Minato, have you noticed anything suspicious about Carter? Anything at all?"

"Well…" Minato said as he thought back to when he first met Seth. "I met him when I first got here, just before the Dark Hour came. But when it did, he never turned into a coffin like everyone else."

"… I see…" Mitsuru contemplated the information just given to her.

"Wait, Mitsuru-senpai…" Yukari said. "Do you think Seth might have the potential?"

"It might be more than that." Mitsuru replied. "It's best to be wary around him for now."

* * *

><p>Seth returned back to his dorm where Homura, Daichi, Nobuo and Emi were waiting for him.<p>

"So, have you found out anything?" Homura asked.

"I couldn't stay long, but I did find out who lives in the dorm." Seth answered. "Of the people I met there, there was Minato Arisato, Yukari Takeba and Junpei Iori of Class 2-F, and the Mitsuru Kirijo."

They all looked surprised at him hearing that name.

"K-Kirijo?!" Homura asked.

"Yeah, that woman I saw yesterday back at the movies." Seth responded.

"I wonder if she knows about Heiwa…" Daichi said.

"I'm confused here." Seth said.

"The Kirijo Group may not have founded Heiwa, but they are the ones that provide us with funds." Daichi said.

"So she's our ally?" Seth asked.

"Well… You see…" Homura said.

"To keep Heiwa secret, the only person who knows about it is the current head, Takeharu Kirijo." Emi stated.

"So, what should we do?" Seth asked.

"For now, there's nothing we can do." Homura answered. "There's nothing we HAVE to do. If Mitsuru Kirijo is involved, I don't think we have to worry about them."

"… I'm sorry. Could you go into more detail, please?" Seth asked.

"Our intel says that the Kirijo Group is seeking a way to destroy the Shadows." Daichi said. "Our only concern is keeping our operations low profile."

* * *

><p><em>May 1, 2009, Friday, After School<em>

After another day of classes, Seth was getting up from his desk when Daichi came into the room and walked up to him.

"Hey, Seth, if you're not busy, can you do me a favor?" Daichi asked.

"If it's to get your hands on some dirty magazines, I don't want any part in it." Seth said.

"Come on, have more faith in me." Daichi said. "I just need to pick up some computer supplies for the dorm. I'd take care of it myself, but there's too much stuff to take on my own, everyone else is busy and it's too risky and expensive to have it delivered."

"How far is this place, anyway?"

"It's in Palownia Mall, why?"

"Even if it's expensive, wouldn't it be safer to have the stuff delivered in packages? That way no one jumps either of us on the way home and steals it?"

"Heheh… You have a point… But too late now. I'll be sure to remember it for next time."

"Well, for now I'll help you out."

* * *

><p>Seth and Daichi walked all the way back to the dorm and put their packages of computer supplies down on the floor.<p>

"Thanks for the help." Daichi said. "Now I can get started and build our new communications systems."

"I didn't know you were good with machines." Seth said.

"I've always had a fascination with machines." Daichi said. "Especially with the birth of the internet. I still remember how mad my dad got when I took apart our tower. Anyway, Homura tells me you have a little brother back at headquarters."

"Yeah, he means everything to me."

"You seriously need a girlfriend."

"Well, that's your opinion. While we're on topic, what kind of girls do you like?"

"Well, I'd really like her to have a nice body, for one."

"Of course."

"But I'd also like her to be nice, a good cook and great with kids. How about you?"

"Honestly, I don't care about her body."

"Wow, how lame, man… Don't go telling me you didn't enjoy Homura-chan's breasts pressing against your back when you carried her up the stairs this morning."

"I didn't even notice." Seth's face became flushed.

"That blush on your face says otherwise." Daichi chuckled as he turned away and rummaged through one of the boxes. "Anyway, could you help me organize some of this stuff? That way things are easier to find."

"Done."

Daichi turned around to see that Seth had already organized everything from the box he was carrying.

"Wow! That was quick!" Daichi exclaimed.

"I'm kind of obsessive-compulsive." Seth said. "If I see something unorganized, I have to… Well, organize it. My brother's the same way except he's even worse than I am. He must wash his hands at least ten times a day."

"Heheh, I thought you would be boring, but you're a lot more interesting than I initially thought."

"Need help with anything else?"

"No thanks, but it's nice that you asked."

* * *

><p><em>May 1, 2009, Friday, Evening<em>

Seth was in his bedroom reading manga on his bed when he heard a knock on his door.

"Seth, it's Homura." Homura said from the hallway. "Would you mind coming upstairs? There's something we have to show you."

"Hold on, I'm almost done with this chapter." Seth said.

"Can't you just-" Homura was about to say.

"Done." Seth got up and went to his door to see Homura. "All right, let's go."

Seth and Homura went to the third floor, which had four rooms like the second floor, and she led him to one of the rooms where Daichi, Nobuo and Emi were waiting with a large computer behind them.

"Thanks again for the help earlier." Daichi said. "Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to finish this."

"Just think of Daichi as our tech expert of the group." Homura said.

"Where does that leave everyone else then?" Seth asked.

"Emi is recon, you're the leader and I'm the medic." Homura answered. "Which just leaves Nobuo as the muscle."

"I resent that." Nobuo said.

"Anyway, we can now communicate with headquarters thanks to this large computer behind us." Daichi said. "And it can operate during the Dark Hour, too."

"That's good." Seth said.

"That's all you have to say about it?" Daichi questioned as he slumped in disappointment.

"Yeah." Seth replied.

"… I'm just going to curl up in the corner now." Daichi said as he walked away.

"So, you guys up for Tartarus, tonight?" Seth asked.

"Are you sure?" Homura asked.

"I've been itching for some Shadow hunting these last few weeks." Seth answered.

"I know the feeling." Nobuo said. "When a man's blood is boiling, he needs to let out that pent up energy."

Emi sighed. "Why am I not surprised that you agree?"

* * *

><p><em>May 1, 2009, Friday, Dark Hour<em>

Seth, Homura, Daichi, Nobuo and Emi arrived at the main lobby in Tartarus and Seth noticed a blue door standing to the left of the staircase.

"Do you guys see that door over there?" Seth asked.

Everyone looked over to where Seth was pointing, but they didn't see anything.

"Didn't we go through this when we first came here?" Daichi questioned. "You said you saw a butterfly last time."

Seth thought about it for a moment and figured it would be best not to worry everyone, but he was still curious about the door.

"Perhaps I just need a moment to clear my head." Seth said as he walked toward the door and opened it up to be blinded by a bright light.

* * *

><p>The light faded and Seth found himself in the Velvet Room once again, with Igor and Theodore in the same place as last time except Elizabeth wasn't there.<p>

"It is a pleasure to see you again." Igor said. "And it seems you have already established your Social Links."

"Social Links?" Seth asked.

"Do you remember when I said that the strengthening of your ties with others increases your Persona ability?" Igor asked.

"So I've gotten stronger by simply hanging out with my friends?" Seth inquired.

"Indeed." Igor answered.

"Allow me to explain." Theodore said. "When you encounter the Shadows, you'll notice that you have more Personas to choose from in battle."

"So that's the power of the wild card…" Seth muttered to himself.

"You have a long journey ahead of you and for that, you'll require our assistance." Igor said. "Just training your current Personas is not enough. The most efficient way to get stronger is through Persona Fusion. I can fuse multiple Personas into one that is far more powerful. That Persona is further strengthened through the power of your Social Links."

"I like the sound of that." Seth said. "I appreciate the help. Well, I should probably get going. My friends are waiting for me."

"Before you go, I have a favor to ask." Theodore said. "I feel awfully confined in the Velvet Room. When you get a chance, I would like to see the outside world sometime."

"No problem, Theo." Seth said.

"Thank you very much." Theodore politely bowed.

"Until we meet again. Farewell." Igor said.

* * *

><p>Seth found himself back on the first floor of Tartarus with his friends waiting by the staircase.<p>

"Alright, guys!" Seth said. "I think I've cleared my head long enough. Before we go, can you tell me what you guys specialize in?"

"I'm basically a glass cannon medic." Homura said. "I fight best with my fists and my magic skills aren't particularly devastating, but I have a massive pool of spiritual power so I can heal us. My Persona can use Lightning skills, but I'm weak against Fire skills." (In other words, good physical attacks and weak magic attacks, low HP and high SP.)

"I'm kind of the exact opposite." Daichi said. "I have high defense and attack power, but my magic isn't very good at all. I'm good at Ice skills, but Wind skills can tear through my defenses."

"I'm really good with magic, but my defense and physical attacks are very low, especially to Lightning and Light skills." Emi said. "But that won't matter should my Darkness and Wind skills strike first."

"I have powerful physical skills and decent defense, but my magic is slightly below average." Nobuo said. "And my Persona can use Fire skills, but I'm weak against Wind skills."

"Good to know." Seth said. "Now I know you're strength and weaknesses so I can plan accordingly. I'd rather ask you now than in the middle of a fight."

"Good thinking." Daichi said.

Seth looked down at the floor and mumbled to himself. "I'm not going to let anyone die on my watch… Even if it costs me my life…"

"Did you say something, Seth-kun?" Homura asked.

Seth shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Homura. Let's get going."

The five of them went up the staircase and into the labyrinth of Tartarus, which had a different layout from the previous night they were there. As they made their way through the corridors with their respective weapons and Evokers in hand, a trio of Cowardly Maya came toward them.

"You already showed us your Persona, now it's time to show you ours." Nobuo said.

Homura, Nobuo and Emi walked forward, pulled out their Evokers and pointed them at their heads.

"Aphrodite!" Homura fired her Evoker.

"Hephaestus!" Nobuo fired his Evoker.

"Persephone!" Emi fired her Evoker.

Aphrodite appeared as a gorgeous woman with her flowing blonde hair completely covering her face and bare breasts with her only article of clothing being a violet toga and a golden sash keeping it tied. Hephaestus was a large, red giant holding hammers tied to chains that were wrapped all around his body, but not enough to restrict his movements at all, and his entire body completely charred to the point where it almost looked like it would crack from the slightest touch. Perspehone was a skeleton woman with an elongated black robe that seemed to trail far behind her. With a blast of lightning, wind and fire striking each of the Shadows, they all disintegrated into nothing from the power of the attacks.

"We haven't just sat around doing nothing while you were in the hospital." Homura said.

A new type of Shadow started to float toward them.

"That's a Muttering Tiara." Nobuo said. "I'm in charge of the names, by the way."

"I've got this!" Daichi walked forward and pointed the Evoker at his head. "Heracles!"

A muscle man with bulging abs and silver armor appeared and punched the Muttering Tiara into dust.

"Wow! You guys sure are tough!" Seth said. "Come on, let's see how far we can go!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I don't think I'll be getting to the Reverse Priestess until after the next chapter, as I want to start the Social Links for Nobuo and Emi next time as well as his. Speaking of Social Links, here are the current states and Personae relating to them:

**Heiwa (Fool) – Rank 1 (Jason)**

**Junpei (Magician) – Rank 1 (Nekomata)**

**Homura (Lovers) – Rank 1 (Pixie)**

**Daichi (Strength) – Rank 1 (Valkyrie)**

Anyway, stay tuned for next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopefully this chapter might be a little more interesting than the last. I added a personality trait for Seth that's sure to make him a more interesting character. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>May 2, 2009, Saturday, Early Morning<em>

Seth had just finished taking his morning shower, since he couldn't take a bath the night before when they went to Tartarus. Their expedition went on for about three floors, so they definitely felt like they made some sort of progress. His towel was hanging over his shoulder, his naked body not covered by anything, as he went over to his miniature fridge to grab a can of lemon soda.

Knock, knock.

"Seth, are you in there?" Daichi asked from the hallway on the other side of the closed door.

"Yeah, come in." Seth answered before taking a swig of his soda.

"I just wanted to-" Daichi opened the door, but quickly covered his eyes with his arm upon seeing the nude Seth. "Oh, God! Put some clothes on!"

"What's the problem?" Seth questioned. "We're both guys."

"Daichi, what's wro-" Homura then came by, saw Seth naked, blushed furiously and covered her eyes with her hands. "AH!"

"You have a problem seeing me naked, too, Homura?" Seth asked.

"You don't even cover up when girls are around?" Daichi asked.

"We all see what people look like when they're naked at some point." Seth replied. "Why not now?"

"Because we don't want to see you naked!" Daichi exclaimed.

"But Homura already saw me naked the other day." Seth stated. "There's no surprise anymore."

"Wait, you what?!" Daichi turned to Homura with a shocked expression on his face.

"I-It's not what you think!" Homura panicked. "I just forgot to knock while he was changing! That's it! … Wait… Seth, did you only have an issue with me not knocking before entering?" She was about to look at Seth again, but she remembered that he was naked and covered her eyes again.

"Seeing me naked isn't a problem at all." Seth answered. "I just thought it wasn't polite that you just came into my room without knocking."

"Well, just get dressed and come downstairs so we can all head to school." Daichi said.

The two of them left and closed the door behind them, leaving Seth to change into his school clothes.

* * *

><p><em>May 2, 2009, Saturday, Lunchtime<em>

With everyone either leaving the classroom to get something to eat or staying in to eat the lunches they brought, Seth stretched as he got out of his seat.

"Ngggggh!" He groaned. "I think I'll go for a walk."

Seth pulled out a candy bar from his bag and made his way out of the classroom. Just as he did, Junpei walked up to him.

"Yo, Seth, how's it goin'?" Junpei asked.

"The lectures get kind of boring." Seth replied. "Half of me is trying to take notes while the other half is trying not to fall asleep, partly because I have a sleeping problem."

"You having a hard time sleepin' at night?"

"No, nothing like that. I'll just take any excuse to nap."

"Anyway, I just came by to ask if you wanted to hang out later."

"Sure, I don't have any other plans right now."

"Great. I'll see ya later then."

Junpei walked off and Seth continued taking his leisurely stroll through the school while he was still on lunch break.

"Hm…" He just looked at his candy bar after nibbling on it a bit more. "One candy bar isn't going to fill me up enough… Maybe I can buy more from the vending machines. And maybe some soda to help perk me up, too."

* * *

><p><em>May 2, 2009, Tuesday, After School<em>

After classes had ended, Seth and Junpei went to Hagakure Ramen at the Iwatodai strip mall to have some ramen and chat.

"Man, we have to be two of the luckiest guys in the world!" Junpei said. "We're both staying at co-ed dorms with some of the loveliest ladies in all of Gekkoukan! Anyone catch your eye yet?"

"Heheh, I ain't telling." Seth replied.

"C'mon, you can tell me. I bet it's Hottie Homura, isn't it? All that time alone together while you were in the hospital must've done it. The old Florence Nightengale effect."

"Wouldn't that imply that I fell for one of the nurses?"

"Eh, you know what I'm gettin' at."

Just then their ramen was finally served to them and they started slurping it down like they hadn't eaten in days.

"Man, this so good!" Seth said between breaths.

"Dude, don't just scarf it down! Savor the flavor… By the way, I should warn you that Mitsuru-senpai is suspicious of you."

Seth froze in place for a couple of seconds before setting down his chopsticks.

"What does she need to be suspicious of?" Seth casually asked. "I must be the friendliest guy at Gekkoukan."

"Personally, I don't think she has anything to worry about. Be honest with me, should we be worried?"

"Not in the least." Seth answered without hesitation.

"That's good to hear. Anyway, let's finish these bowls before they get cold."

After the two finished their ramen, they went their separate ways and went home for the night.

* * *

><p><em>May 2, 2009, Saturday, Evening<em>

As Seth entered his dorm, he saw Homura sitting on the couch while reading a book.

"There you are, Seth." Homura said. "Do you have any plans for the long weekend? Golden Week is coming up, you know."

"No, I didn't have any plans in mind." Seth replied.

"Well… Then…" Homura stuttered while blushing a bit. "Would… would you mind if we… hang out sometime over Golden Week?"

"I wouldn't mind at all. What day were you thinking?"

"Wait a minute!" A voice shouted from up the stairs. "I-WHOA!"

Falling down the stairs was Nobuo, holding an American comic book and his pants down. After landing on his face, he got up, pulled his pants up and straightened himself up like nothing had happened.

"I actually wanted to hang out with Seth tomorrow." Nobuo said. "He already hang out with you and Daichi, so I thought it should be my turn."

"I haven't been out with Emi yet." Seth pointed out.

"Yeah, but she never hangs out with anyone." Nobuo said.

Homura sighed. "I guess I can spend tomorrow reviewing my homework and notes. Maybe we can hang out on Monday then."

Homura walked away and up the steps.

"Homura, wait!" Seth called out to her, but she didn't stop and kept walking away from them.

Seth heard a door slam and nothing but silence afterward and let out a sigh of regret as he walked back to Nobuo.

"Sorry about that." Nobuo said.

"That was really rude, you know." Seth said. "That's something I know my little brother would do."

"Sounds like I wouldn't want to meet your little brother."

"He's not a bad person, he just doesn't know any better… Then again, you're not a bad person either… Or at least you don't seem like one."

"Glad to know you have faith in me…" Nobuo said sarcastically. "Anyway, do you like comic books?"

"Both manga and American comic books."

"Then how would you like to go to the comic book store tomorrow? It's a small shop near Palownia Mall."

"Hold on. Let me talk with Homura first. She seemed really upset when you just popped up and asked to hang out with me."

Seth walked up the steps to the third floor, went to the first door he saw and knocked on it.

"H-" Seth was about to say.

Before he could finish, the door opened so quickly that it took Seth by surprise and Emi was there.

"What do you want?" Emi asked.

She looked pretty irritated, so Seth decided to back off.

"Sorry." Seth said. "Clearly I was interrupting something."

"No… I just don't like people knocking on my door." Emi said.

She then slowly closed the door in a way that was so creepy, Seth would have nightmares for the next week or so. After a few seconds, he finally went to another door and knocked on it.

"Homura, can I talk with you?" Seth asked.

"Go away, you jerk!" Homura shouted from her bedroom door.

"Will you shut up?!" Emi shouted from her room.

"I'm sorry about Nobuo." Seth said with his arm rested on the door.

"… It's not your fault." Homura said from within her room. "I'm sorry I got upset, but I just really wanted to hang out with you over the long weekend."

"It's a three day weekend, so we have plenty of time to hang out. How about Monday we go see a movie?"

"… I'd like that."

"Thanks for understanding."

Seth got up, went back down to the first floor and gave Nobuo a thumbs-up.

"Things are all good between us now." Seth said.

"Great." Nobuo said. "We head to the comic book store tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><em>May 3, 2009, Sunday, Daytime<em>

Seth and Nobuo were wearing their casual clothes; Seth's was the same as his normal attire back before he moved to Tatsumi Port Island and Nobuo was in a white, thin, long-sleeved shirt with tan pants and his Gekkoukan jacket still tied around his neck like a cape. They went past Palownia mall to a small store nearby with a sign saying 'Geek Haven'. It was so small that it that Seth figured not many people would be in there. When they finally entered the store, sure enough, there was only two people in there and the fat guy behind the counter looked like he was asleep while standing and resting his elbow on the counter and his head on his hand.

"This place looks like a dump." Seth said.

"I resent that!" Nobuo said.

Seth looked at the sleeping guy behind the counter and poked his face to which the guy didn't seem to wake up or respond in the least.

"… If he wasn't breathing, I'd think he'd be dead." Seth said.

"All those greasy foods are going to get to his heart eventually, though." Nobuo commented.

"I resent THAT comment." Seth said.

"Huh?"

"I eat nothing but greasy, salty and sugary snacks. You got a problem with that?"

"Seriously?! How are you not as fat as Hiroshi here?!" Nobuo pointed at the sleeping fat guy.

"High metabolism and exercise."

"Anyway, my order should be in the back." Nobuo started going to the back where the storage room was.

"Is Hiroshi here going to get ornery if you just take his stuff?" Seth pointed his thumb at Hiroshi.

"As long as I leave a note and the money, he'll be cool with it."

Seth followed Nobuo to the storage room and saw only about a few dozen boxes sitting in the room. Since there were so few boxes, Nobuo was able to find his order easily, which was just a box small enough to be carried in both hands without much problem.

"American comic books are hard to come by in Japan. Thankfully this shop imports them, but it's not going to last long."

"I'm sorry to hear that. This is a legitimately unique store, but I bet it's being crushed by big corporations like Amazon. I probably shouldn't tell you I buy stuff from them all the time."

"And the worst part is that it's still new. This store didn't exist until about a year ago, thanks to Hiroshi's passion, but the lack of business has fizzled out his fire."

"That was made pretty obvious by him sleeping on the job."

"Well, thanks for your condolences. I know this isn't the best looking place… or best smelling, but I don't want it to close. And thanks for coming here with me today. Homura, Daichi and Emi don't exactly share my interest in comic books. Well, Daichi does, but only if there are hot women with sexy outfits in them."

"Heheh, that definitely sounds like Daichi."

"Anyway, want to read the latest issues with me?" Nobuo held up the comic books he took out of the box.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><em>May 3, 2009, Sunday, Afternoon<em>

Seth and Nobuo went their separate ways after leaving Geek Haven and the former was walking through the park as the sun was starting to start.

"It's a beautiful day today." Seth said as he looked at the sky while walking. "… Come to think of it, I haven't seen it rain since I got to Tatsumi…"

He was walking by the Iwatodai cemetery when he saw a young man around his age standing in front of a small obelisk. The young man had a full head of black, unruly hair, grey eyes and was wearing a grey jacket over a dark green shirt and black jeans. He just stared at the grave as Seth looked at him for a brief moment, only to continue walking back to the dorm since it wasn't unusual for people to visit the cemetery.

* * *

><p><em>May 4, 2009, Monday, Morning<em>

Seth woke up in his bed, naked again, and as he got up he heard a knock on the door.

"Seth, are you awake?" Homura asked from the hallway on the other side of the closed door.

"Yeah." Seth answered.

"… Are you naked?" Homura asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you get changed before opening the door, please?"

"Sure." Seth went over to his closet to get clean casual clothes and mumbled to himself. "She's gonna miss the eye candy, though…"

After getting fully dressed, he opened the door to see Homura now wearing a pink long-sleeve shirt and a black skirt with purple leggings underneath it.

"You ready to go?" Homura asked.

"Uh-huh." Seth nodded.

* * *

><p><em>May 4, 2009, Monday, Daytime<em>

Seth and Homura arrived at Screen Shot and looked over the available movies and their times.

"What kind of movie do you want to see, Homura?" Seth asked.

"I kind of want to see this one." Homura replied.

She pointed at a movie poster with a tennis ball and a racket lying on an empty tennis court with an old sequin doll sitting next to it, all right above the title, 'Memoires of Kimiko Date-Krumm'.

"It's about to start!" Homura said.

"Um, can I-" Seth was about to suggest considering other movies.

However, Homura was already at the ticket booth getting their tickets before Seth's words could get to her.

"… Never mind." Seth said.

* * *

><p>They entered the theater that was showing their film and looked around at the half-filled room for seats.<p>

"Where would you like to sit?" Seth asked.

"I'm okay with anywhere except the front row." Homura answered. "It's literally a pain in the neck. Don't celebrities get sick of that when they go to premieres? Can't they at least move the front rows further from the screen for that?"

"My brother and I usually try to find a spot close to the middle for an ideal viewing spot." Seth said as he continued examining the theater. "There's a spot near the back with middle seats that aren't taken."

"Good eyes, Seth-kun."

They took their seats as the movie was about to begin. It was based on a true story, but there seemed to be a lot of creative liberties taken to make it more appealing to a movie-going audience. However, it was surprisingly engaging and stayed true to the life of the main character.

* * *

><p>Seth and Homura exited Screen Shot and talked about the movie.<p>

"It's always good to see a good sports movie." Homura said. "They always get me pumped."

"Not to say I didn't like the movie, but you do realize they made a majority of stuff in it up?" Seth asked.

"That's expected of filmmakers. Plus, it's not like they showed disrespect to the real people."

"Please don't remind me of _Pearl Harbor_…"

"Huh?"

"Awful movie. Anyway, are these kinds of movies usually your thing?"

"Yeah. I might not look like it, but I'm actually a sports fan. I also like romance movies, with happy endings of course, and sometimes those cute animated films."

"My parents always took my brother and I to those animated movies all the time before they had to go back on the front lines."

"I love that one with the mermaid. What's your favorite?"

"My brother and I have completely different opinions on that. My favorite would be the one with the lions."

"Oh, that one's good, too."

The two made their way back to their dorm.

"I really enjoy talking with you, Seth." Homura said.

"So do I." Seth said.

"We should do this again sometime."

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

><p><em>May 4, 2009, Monday, Dark Hour<em>

Seth, Homura, Daichi, Nobuo and Emi were inside Tartarus, on the fifth floor, but there didn't seem to be any Shadows within sight.

"Okay, how many of you are just waiting for someone to say 'It's too quiet'?" Seth rhetorically asked.

Just then, a large, eagle-like Shadow appeared before them and screeched. Seth pointed his Evoker at his head.

"Nekomata!"

Seth fired the Evoker at his head and a cat woman appeared that lunged at the eagle for a slashing attack, but it didn't kill the Shadow.

"Let's try this!" Nobuo said as he shot his revolver at the eagle.

The bullet knocked the eagle down, allowing them to follow up with an all-out attack before it got back up and knocked the Persona users away.

"This Shadow isn't anything like the others we've fought." Daichi said.

"No shit!" Seth responded.

"We need to defeat this thing before the Dark Hour ends or else we'll be trapped in here." Homura said.

Suddenly, an arrow flew right past them and pierced the Shadow right in its head. They turned around to see Minato, Junpei and Yukari charging at the Shadow, armed with weapons and beating it into submission before it completely disintegrated. With the fight over, the two parties just looked at each other, some with shock.

"So, Seth… You really are a Persona user, huh?" Junpei asked like he almost expected this.

Seth just looked at his four allies to see that they weren't sure how to respond without giving away anything revealing. While taking a deep breath, Seth came up with a response that would definitely suffice.

"I know it doesn't sound like much and I completely understand if you don't trust me, but we have no intention of getting in your way." Seth said.

Minato just looked at Seth for a few moments.

"… I say we trust him." Minato said.

"Say what?!" Yukari exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm just going to end it on that cliffhanger there. This chapter is long enough and you've been waiting too long, too. Anyway, here's the update on Seth's Social Links:

**Heiwa (Fool) – Rank 1 (Jason)**

**Junpei (Magician) – Rank 2 (Nekomata)**

**Homura (Lovers) – Rank 2 (Pixie)**

**Nobuo (Fortune) – Rank 1 (Fortuna)**

**Daichi (Strength) – Rank 1 (Valkyrie)**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned for next time!


End file.
